Lullaby
|kanji= 呪歌 (ララバイ) |rōmaji= Rarabai |alias= |race= Demon |gender= |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Pink |hair= |blood= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Zeref |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Earth Land (former) |status=Imprisoned |relatives= |magic= Sound Magic |weapons= |manga debut= Chapter 12 (Flute Form) Chapter 20 (Demon Form) |anime debut= Episode 5 (Flute Form) Episode 8 (Demon Form) |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Lullaby (呪歌, ララバイ, Rarabai) is one of Zeref's evil creations from the Books of Zeref and a Living Magic spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 2-4 It served as one of the antagonists of the Lullaby arc. Appearance Lullaby has two forms and thus, two appearances. It has its initial and default Flute Form and its Demon Form. While in its flute form it is unable to speak, move or take action; and its size is nearly 50 centimeters in length. It has a skull with three eyes on one end, and an oval-like cutout in the skull's brow. On the other end, there are root-like cutouts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 12, Page 17 When the flute transforms into its Demon form, it becomes an extremely tall beast that has three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. There are many cutouts in its body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Page 20 History The flute was once just a tool for "murder by curse" at first, which means that it curses the target and causes it to die. After getting into Dark Mage Zeref's hands, he further developed it into a Magical flute, called "mass-curse murder magic" that is capable of putting a death curse on everyone who hears its melody except for the Caster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 12, Page 21 Synopsis Lullaby arc Erigor hoped to use this to kill the Guild Masters at their meeting. As Kageyama failed to carry out the mission due to regret for his actions, Lullaby transformed into its Demon form to feast on souls. However, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet were able to easily defeat the Demon flute. It currently is in the Council's hands.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 21, Pages 2-14 Magic and Abilities Sound Magic: Lullaby has the ability, while in flute form, to be played. When it is played, it produces a song that, if heard, will cause everyone, except for the caster, to die.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 17-18 Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Lullaby appears in Fairy Tail's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild. It is one of the most powerful bosses in the game. Like most of the game's large-sized creatures Lullaby's size is greatly reduced.Fairy Tail Portable Guild Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen It is also split into three different forms to fight as a boss on three entirely different fields in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Lullaby References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Magical creatures Category:Demon Category:Spells Category:Needs Help